


White Winter Hymnal

by Sadtrashwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fluff at that, Fluff, M/M, Offseason 2020, just the most abominable sickly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashwitch/pseuds/Sadtrashwitch
Summary: Tyler brings Jamie home for the holidays for the first time. It's legitimately just that. One little, fluffy scene.  Written for @whatthef0ucault because they keep begging me to write and I keep failing at it.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	White Winter Hymnal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whatthef0ucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthef0ucault/gifts).



Tyler is absolutely sure that this is a good idea (and to be honest, he’s not even wrong) given the amount of glee Jamie is expressing as he runs through the snow filled back yard after Tyler’s younger sisters, pelting them with snowballs. All of it is exactly everything he had planned for this vacation to be. Who cares that they are both out with injuries and can’t play for more of this upcoming season than either of them liked? If it means that Tyler gets to take more time at home with his boyfriend, then he is all fucking for it, okay? He never gets time alone with Jamie anymore. He’s totally gonna bask in it while it’s available, because once they’re back home in Dallas it’s just them being ‘Best Bros’ again, and like...whatever. Tyler doesn’t want to think about that right now. 

What Tyler wants to focus on (and decides is his absolute best idea yet, ever) is packing a tight snowball and slowly creeping up behind Jamie to get the snowball down the back of Jamie’s shirt. He realizes pretty quickly how wrong he is when Jamie whips around and stares at him in pure shock…for exactly five seconds before it turns to devious vengeance. Tyler knows that face. That’s the face that Jamie makes when he’s about to make Tyler pay for something that Tyler had only really halfway thought through, and that’s such an unfair face to make Jamie Benn, because Tyler had absolutely thought this through for a whole five minutes. 

He realizes that he regrets literally every choice he’s ever made moments later when Jamie, sweet, precious, angel eyed Jamie…takes an entire fistfull of snow and shoves it directly into Tyler’s face, i.e. his open mouth. He thinks he might suffocate, or drown, or choke, but either way Tyler’s pretty sure this is the way he goes out. Yet, after less than 30 seconds he’s got the snow all the way off of his face, and he’s glaring indignantly at Jamie, who is fucking losing his shit, laughing so hard there are tears in his eyes. 

All Tyler had wanted to do was to show Jamie a Christmas with snow. Victoria got like, none, while Brampton got plenty. The snowball fight is a winter tradition, after all, if Tyler can get home during the holidays, even though he and his sisters are all adults now. He is being the romantic, dutiful boyfriend taking his partner home for a picturesque perfect Christmas, and this is what he gets? He is never giving Jamie anything good ever again. 

“Rude. I cannot believe how rude… You’re an awful, no-good, dirty, rotten, cheater, Jamie Benn. You do this? You try to kill me with snow? When all I’ve done is love you?” Tyler tries to say it as straight-faced as he can, but he knows his own face, and he knows he’s grinning. 

Tyler knows it’s a losing battle to even pretend to be mad at Jamie, but when Jamie scoops him in close and wraps all around him, it’s completely dead in the water. Or the snow, as it were. He curls into Jamie instantly as Jamie laughs softly and rubs his hand over Tyler’s back.

“You wanted this, remember? ‘You need to have a real, normal Christmas, Jamie Benn. You need to have snowball fights, and hot chocolate, and sit in front of the fireplace while my Mom bakes, come onnn, it’ll be great,’” Jamie says, in an all-too-accurate mimic of Tyler’s manner of speech. 

Tyler would be offended if he wasn’t so fucking happy to listen to Jamie talk. He shrugs and moves to tug Jamie along inside.

With their wet clothes off and their dry, warm pajamas on, Tyler smiles at Jamie curiously as he settles on the couch beside the older man. He tucks his feet up under Jamie’s thighs and asks, “Is this as good as I promised it would be?” 

His step-dad is putting more logs on the fire in the fireplace, and his sisters are in the kitchen now, singing along to Christmas carols with his mom as they start their Christmas cookie baking. There will be no need for Jamie and Tyler until it’s time to decorate the cookies, and that’s totally fine with him. He’s happy to just sit here with his boyfriend and watch some shitty Hallmark movies, and really take in the feeling of the season.

Jamie wraps a hand around Tyler’s ankle, his brown eyes squinted with the happiness Tyler knows he’s genuinely feeling, and he smiles as he squeezes gently. 

“Better than even that,” Jamie agrees, and Tyler knows that this is the one. 

This man is the one he wants to spend every holiday with for the rest of his life, and that’s something special and secret for just him right now, but with the way Jamie’s eyes linger on Tyler’s face… Tyler thinks he knows. 

And that’s all he really wanted for Christmas anyway.


End file.
